narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Juryoku
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Juuryoku (meaning 'Gravity'), 重力. 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : ' Kekkei Tota: Earth Release, lightning Release, and Yang release' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : It allows the user to manipulate the gravity around the for given distances as well as for individual objects (themselves, other people, buildings etc.) Also manipulate gravity on a touch bases. It allows the user to create/use "Gravity Chakra" which essentially allows them to turn their chakra into pure gravity and manipulate it in various ways. This is often shown in the ability to create dark holes with gravitational abilities. An example is the creation of Gravity Chakra to form a large orb. This orb could be controlled at the will of the user and made to effect say two-hundred meters around itself. In that two hundred meters, the user could cause the gravity in that area to exponentially increase (according to their skill and chakra amount/control) and everything in that area would be subjected as such. The user on their own could do this, extending a distance quite far from themselves. The user could through touch apply a gravity effect as well, dramatically increasing or decreasing the weight of said object, or enforcing the pressure of gravity upon them in varying degrees. The effect will lasts up to three posts once contact is removed. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : ' The KKG can cause wide-destruction that does not differentiate; it can be extremely dangerous to use with comrades around; especially if not very good at it (have control over it). The chakra of gravity release is naturally very dense, and therefore can be physically wearing on the user when using more powerful techniques. Depending on the user's skill, they may me limited mobily while using large scale gravity techniques. The gravity one exerts around themselves forces them to maintain a very stable level of chakra along with a serious amount of chakra control. Often times more powerful gravity techniques take years to learn because of the precision and the pressure it puts on one mentally and chakra wise. Wind release techniques are essentially immune to this, as are most immaterial things. Depending on which stage you are at in development, determines the amount of gravity you can exert. At the lower stages, it might be a slightly notieable amount; enough to slow someone down a tier. At the intermediate, only exceptionally physically strong characters can carry on at the same speed. Again, usually the larger the technique, the more charkra focus it requires, resulting in being forced to maintain a static position on the battlefield for the most part. If one's chakra becomes too unbalanced the could easily lose the affect over the targeted area, lose the distance, lessen the gravity etc. Or other such negative effects. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : It is not clan specific. This particular KKG is character specific. There are few people in the earth village that have any knowledge about the rare kekkei genkai; but some still. Mainly known by the older monks and sages. When the boy was discovered to possess a chakra nature capable of such an ability, he was sent to them as a young boy to learn how to harness it. With such a KKG this process was quite simple. To see if he truly had the capability inside him, he was taken into a large cave-like hole where he a massive rock was placed on top of the hole; leaving him shut in darkness under it. The cave was no more than three yards long, and two wide; ma very small area. The boy was given no food nor water, and was forced to lift the rock using gravity release; the only way he truly could be able to. The monks left him there to either achieve it, or die trying. They set special metals inside the large stone that made it so that when he got desperate, simply trying to destroy the rock with his other ninjutsu would not work; it was too large. The walls could not be destroyed either or he'd be crushed. The only way to escape was to lift the rock via his gravity release. He would be stuck there for ten days. Each day concentrating and pushing himself to cause it to rise up and let him free; but nothing. He cried, prayed, begged, but no one was around. For he was in the middle of nowhere and the monks had left him there to either die or succeed. He swore he did not really have the release and that they had made a mistake; but it was too late. It was their fundamental test for this specific release. The boy, hungry and emotional, girded himself to somehow lift the rock with this "ability" these old, cruel men said he had within himself. Sweating and dehydrated, he, for the first time in his childhood, shut out all other thoughts in his mind. Stopped whining, stopped complaining, stopped begging. He zeroed in to the present moment in all its glory and fullness. He had decided that he would move this rock if it cost him his life. And so he did. Lifting his hands up high and concentrating, the rock began to shift ever so slightly. He would keep himself calm and continue to apply pressure. He began to feel, somehow, that his chakra was returning to him in his body's last spurt of energy. The rock began to lift off from the sides of the hole, and soon he feel the air from the outside creeping in. He screamed out with a cracked voice wants, and the rock was sent flying upwards and forward into the night sky like a balloon. The boy would climb himself out of the cave and lie on the floor, sure that now he was ready to die. The monks in a village a few miles away, would have this rock land in ontop of a building and roll into three others. Panicking, they summoned authorities to check the gate. The monks meditating deeper in the small village where they resided were the boy's instructors, and they smiled calmly as they knew that the boy had indeed survived. A search party was immediately sent, and that little boy's life changed forever... Oblvion (talk) 17:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 22:12, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Oblvion (talk) 22:29, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo]](Come forth and speak) 21:57, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Both myself and other admins agree that the proposed 200m radius gravity control field is far too extreme. Additionally, the final section, the one regarding the KT's opening, is riddled with grammatical errors. I suggest you look it over in detail and clean it up. -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 00:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications